Crimson and Gold
by Aerisa Turner
Summary: Kai/Rei . When Kai arrived in Japan for the Beyblade Association's reunion party, he knew exactly what he needed to do.


Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or anything else so don't sue me.

I'm sorry if it sounds a bit rushed but I wanted to post it in time for Valentine's Day. So here it is, and happy Valentine's Day everyday! (Even thought it's already passed)

Warnings: This fanfic contains yaoi and if you don't know what the means then you shouldn't be reading this. Also my first attempt at a slight lime scene, so I'm really sorry if its not that good…

**Crimson and Gold**

Valentine's Day Fic

One-shot

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

**( Flashback )**

Taking in a deep breath, the smells of sweet cappuccino enveloping the large office room as he slowly walked over to the windows, which lined the wall behind his desk. Crimson depths sweeping over the early morning streets below as winter's breath blew around the falling snow crystals. A small smile crept onto his face as he lifted his mug to his lips, the warm sweet cappuccino flavoured liquid entering his mouth.

'One more week to go…' The slate-haired male concluded as he walked back to his desk, looking over at the calendar that was hanging on the wall in front of him. Just then a soft ringing sounded as the red light on the phone began to blink.

'Great. Look's like they've started earlier today…this is going to be a long day…' The crimson eyed young man thought as he placed his mug onto his desk before putting the phone on speaker.

"Hiwatari speaking."

"Kai? Kai! It's you! Wow it's been like ages since we've last talked! I can't believe that I actually got through this time!"

"Are you going to tell me who you are? Cause I'm not going to play guessing games with you." The 21 year old, Kai stated coolly.

"Oh yeah! Heh sorry about that! It's me Max! You do remember me right Kai? We used to be on the same team – The Bladebreakers – remember? With Tyson and Kenn-"

"Yes I remember Max."

"And Kenny and Hilary an-"

"Max." Kai stated, slightly irritated.

"Yes?" Peeped Max, hoping that he hadn't bother his former team captain after all, Kai had never been much of a morning person or a person-person for that much.

"Are you going to tell me why you called me at my office? Or was this another one of Tyson's ideas?"

"What? Tyson? Nope. I'm calling from America. Anyways, Mr. Dickenson wanted me to get a hold of you and ask if you were coming or not cause he's going to be really busy with getting everything together so I offered to help! So are you coming?"

A deep sigh could be heard from the other side. "Max. It would be helpful if you told me what it is, that you want to know if I'm going to."

"Oh yeah! Damn sugar-high it's making me forget stuff! Heh, I guess you were right-"

"Max."

"Oh yeah right, sorry Kai. Are you coming to the reunion party that Mr Dickenson's planning?"

"Max I've told before I don't do reunion parties."

"But Kai! All the old original Beyblading teams are going to be there! Oh and of course we're going to be there as the Bladebreakers! I already talked to Tyson and he's coming…so is the Chief and Hilary and Rei an-"

"Rei…" Kai mumbled, accidentally out loud.

"Yup he's gonna be there along with the rest of White Tiger X. So are you coming?" Max asked, excitement clearly in his voice.

"I…"

"Really! That's great Kai! I can't wait to see you! I have to go tell the others…and Mr Dickenson of course! Bye Kai! I'll see you in a week!"

"Max, I didn't say-"

"BYEKAI!" Max stated hurriedly before the line suddenly went dead.

"…that." Kai stated a bit too late.

Running a hand through his slate-coloured hair, Kai groaned slightly. 'What have I just gotten myself into?'

**( End of Flashback )**

The slate-haired man groaned, that had happened about six days ago. 'And I still don't know to tell him.' Kai shook his head lightly, allowing light blue bangs brushing slightly across his pale skin, as he continued walking down the street.

**( Café )**

Letting his eyes slide close, the raven-haired male slowly lifted his mug to his lips, allowing the sweet chocolate flavoured liquid to enter his mouth before placing the mug back down on the counter in front of him. His golden amber eyes opened once again, their glance sweeping over the snow-covered world on the other side of the glass window. 'Well, one more day until the reunion…but…I don't know what I'm doing to do about you…Ka-…Kai?' Rei thought in alarm, spotting something or rather someone that looked awfully similar to that of the slate-haired male that had plagued his mind since they last saw each other, five years ago. Without a second thought, Rei stood up abruptly before turning on his heels and running outside. The cold harsh wind greeting him with a blast of cold air. 'Kai? Where did he go?' Rei thought, his eyes franticly searching for said other as raven locks were tossed around furiously by winter's breath. "Kai!" The raven-haired man called, his voice barely but a whisper above the howling wind and falling snow. "Kai…"

'_Were you even here…or was it just a crimson elusion created by my emotions…?'_

**_(-)_**

Pulling his long black coat against his body, Kai continued walking down the road. 'Finally.' He sighed inwardly, seeing that the hotel he was supposedly staying in was just up ahead. A few moments later the slate-haired male turned onto the driveway that lead up to the front entrance as white snow crystals continued falling heavily. Suddenly, Kai stopped in mid-step, his ears picking up something…

_Kai…_

A voice whispered, its sound barely audible over the harsh wind that whipped around violently. Spinning around quickly, crimson eyes began to scan the surrounding area but found no one in sight. Though, for some reason he believed that the voice sounded very similar to that of…

_Kai…_

There it was again, that voice. There was just something about it that Kai couldn't quite put his finger on. Realizing that the voice seemed to be coming from above, the young man tilted his head back allowing his eyes to skim over the balconies of many hotel rooms. 'Nothing…' Kai shook his head, his light blue bangs tickling his forehead slightly. Then he saw it, a figure as it turned around quickly and walked back inside but not before the Russian got a good look at its face. 'Rei…?' Rubbing his eyes, he decided to take another look but it was too late for the figure was gone…

'_Rei…was it you or just another golden elusion, a trick caused by these feelings I've had for you for oh so long…?'_

**_(-)_**

"Hello how may I help you?" The woman at the sign-in desk asked politely, giving Kai what she though to be a sexy smile.

Kai mentally rolled his eyes, hoping that he could use this to his advantage. "I have a reservation. Kai Hiwatari." The slate-haired male stated coolly, hoping that she wouldn't decide to jump him any moment now. 'Thank god Max booked our rooms a head of time…'

"One moment please…ah yes Kai Hiwatari. Room 231." The lady stated, handing the room key to Kai. "Is there anything else you need?"

Kai paused for a second. "I was wondering if you could tell me which room my friend, Rei Kon was staying in."

"Ah yes one moment please. Ah here he is." The woman said pointing to a number on computer screen, after all she wasn't supposed to be giving out guest information. Kai nodded, mumbling thanks before turning to leave but the woman caught his wrist. "Since I just did you a flavour which I wasn't allowed to do, what about a date?"

Kai slowly leaned towards the woman as she closed her eyes thinking he was going to kiss her. A smile played on the slate-haired male's face as he paused, his lips just beside her ear before stating coolly; "By the way, I'm gay. Thanks for helping me find my soon to be boyfriend." Before walking away, leaving the woman behind with a completely shocked expression.

**_(-)_**

Blowing gently on the hot liquid, the raven-haired male then brought the spoon to his lips in order to taste if the sauce had enough herbs or not. 'Mm…maybe just a bit more rosemary…' Rei concluded as he placed the spoon on the counter located beside the stove, before heading over to cut more some fresh rosemary for his tomato sauce. (N.A. He's cooking dinner for himself). After a few minutes, Rei picked up the freshly cut herb and walked back over to the stove, humming to himself as he went. Dropping the herb into the small pot, Rei waited a few moments before reaching for the spoon he had placed on the counter moments ago. Holding the spoon, he once again went to stir the sauce but something grabbed his waist, startling the raven-haired male.

"Hello, Rei…my roommate…" A husky voice whispered beside Rei's sensitive ear, as strong arms wrapped around the neko-jin, slowly turning him around. Crimson met gold as Kai slowly inched his lips towards Rei's, his free hand turning off the stove with ease.

"Kai…Wha-" Rei went to ask but was cut off by a pair of eager lips. Allowing his hands to trail down the other's back, Kai gently ran his tongue across Rei's bottom lip. Causing Rei to gasp slightly, then taking this opportunity the slate-haired male slipped his tongue and began to explore Rei's warm cavern before pulling back. The two of them stood there panting slightly, foreheads just touching, looking at one another through lust filled eyes.

"Kai-"

"I love you, Rei. I have for a long time." Kai whispered before bringing his lips to meet with those of his uke.

"Kai…I…" Rei mumbled softly, his golden eyes hazing over with pure passion and lust. "I love you too…" He whispered his voice filled of lust, of longing to be this close to the other for so long…Then leaning forwards, Rei's cherry red lips met with that of Kai's. Pushing against the other to satisfy the need for more contact, Kai began rashing the sensitive skin between his uke's neck and collarbone. Allowing Kai to get his wish, Rei let himself be pushed backwards, and on top of the marble counter. Removing the other's shirt, a hot pair of lips began to travel down Rei's chest then stomach erecting soft whimpers and groans from his lips.

Tanned hands slowly drawing circles along his seme's chest, which hovered above him, Rei smiled seductively. His actions earning him a muffled groan as he teased hardened nipples. Placing a hand on the other's chin, Rei brought his seme's chin downwards before his tongue forced its way into Kai's mouth, earning him a gasp followed by a deep moan. Seeing the lust filled look in the Rei's eyes, Kai smirked before beginning to leave trails of butterfly kisses down his uke's neck. Satisfied when he felt Rei shudder as goose bumps rose on the flushed skin as his lips trailed up and down his neck slowly, Kai began to nip and suck on the sensitive skin between the other's neck and collarbone. Rei arced his back upwards, needing to feel the other's skin against his, as his hands made quick of disregarding the other's black shirt, tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

"Impatient aren't we kitten…" Kai muttered into Rei's ear, his hot lips sucking lightly as his hands began to travel down, past Rei's chest. Rei moaned as Kai's hand moved from beneath the pants to the waistband, stroking his aching member. Kai tugged down Rei's pants roughly, dragging it off Rei's feet, his lips wandering downwards once again.

"Kai…Ah-h!" Rei moaned loudly as he threw his head back, feeling Kai's experienced tongue teasing his aching member before moving back up to his navel. He wanted so much to run his hands through the other's now wild slate-hair but his attempts were useless as Kai's lips returned to met his lips in another passionate kiss. His arms being held above his head as Kai began thrusting downwards starting a rough grinding motion with his hips. The both of them groaning deeply, as Rei finally managed to free his arms and was just about to pull off Kai's pants when-

"Oh…mmm…I-I guess you're both busy…mmm…I was going to tell you two that the party's going to start soon but…I'll just tell the others you'll both…be late…nice to see you two again!" Max stated hurriedly before disappearing through the door, which joined Kai's and Rei's hotel room to Max's and the others.

Rei laughed at Kai's murderous look. "I guess we forgot about that door mmm Kai?" The raven-haired male giggled before throwing his arms around his seme's neck, their lips meeting in a kiss as Rei pulled Kai downwards once again. Kai pulled back, smirking slightly.

"Just for that I say we make them wait for us to finish…what do you say my kitten?" Kai asked, his husky voice full of lust from their earlier activities. Rei nodded in agreement as Kai drew him into another long kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my phoenix."

The two of them whispered to each other before continuing with where they left off…


End file.
